hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton (Mega Walls)
The Skeleton class makes use of ranged weapons and abilities. Skeleton The Skeleton class is a free class that everyone can use, but it costs coins to upgrade. Coins can be earned by winning games. HOW TO EARN COINS: *Kill: 2 Coins *Final Kill: 5 Coins *Win: 30 Coins. LEVEL COSTS Level 1 --> Free! Level 2 --> 100 Level 3 --> 250 Level 4 --> 600 Level 5 --> 1200 Level 6 --> 3500 Level 7 --> 6500 Level 8 --> 8500 Level 9 --> 14000 Prestige --> 250000 Upgrades ABILITY: Explosive Arrow :: Shoot an arrow that explodes and does XX damage. Level 1 --> 4.0 Level 2 --> 4.5 Level 3 --> 5.0 Level 4 --> 5.5 Level 5 --> 6.0 Level 6 --> 6.5 Level 7 --> 7.0 Level 8 --> 7.5 Level 9 --> 8.0 SKILL 1: Salvaging :: When hitting an enemy with an arrow, you will have a XX% chance to get you're arrow back. Level 1 --> 10% Level 2 --> 20% Level 3 --> 30% Level 4 --> 40% Level 5 --> 50% Level 6 --> 60% Level 7 --> 70% Level 8 --> 80% Level 9 --> 90% ---- SKILL 2: Agile :: When hitting an enemy with an arrow, you will get Speed II + Regen I for XX seconds. Level 1 --> 2.0 Level 2 --> 2.5 Level 3 --> 3.0 Level 4 --> 3.5 Level 5 --> 4.0 Level 6 --> 4.5 Level 7 --> 5.0 Level 8 --> 5.5 Level 9 --> 6.0 KIT UPGRADE :: The Skeletons kit upgrade, each time he dies, he will gain different items depending on the levels. Level 1 --> Skeleton Power I Bow, 25 Arrows, 2 Skeleton Steaks Level 2 --> Skeleton Power I Bow, 30 Arrows, 2 Skeleton Steaks Level 3 --> Skeleton Power I Bow, 35 Arrows, 2 Skeleton Steaks Level 4 --> Skeleton Power I Bow, 40 Arrows, 3 Skeleton Steaks, 1 Health Potion Level 5 --> Skeleton Power I Bow, 45 Arrows, 3 Skeleton Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 1 Speed Potion Level 6 --> Skeleton Power I Bow, 50 Arrows, 3 Skeleton Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 1 Speed Potion Level 7 --> Skeleton Power II Bow, 55 Arrows, 3 Skeleton Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 2 Speed Potions Level 8 --> Skeleton Power III + Unbreaking I Bow, 60 Arrows, 3 Skeleton Steaks, 2 Health Potions + 2 Speed Potions, Chain Helmet (Projectile Protection I) Level 9 --> Skeleton Power IV + Unbreaking II Bow, 64 Arrows, 3 Skeleton Steaks, 2 Health Potions + 2 Speed Potions, Diamond Helmet (Projectile Protection II) ---- GATHERING TALENT: Efficiency :: When mining ores and wood, the skeleton has a XX% chance to get double drops! Level 1 --> 10% Level 2 --> 21% Level 3 --> 32% Level 4 --> 43% Level 5 --> 55% Level 6 --> 66% Level 7 --> 77% Level 8 --> 88% Level 9 --> 100% ---- PRESTIGE After getting everything fully upgraded at the Skeleton, you can buy the prestige level, which gives the skeleton 2 extra hearts. Cost: 250K Tips and Tricks Category:Mega Walls Category:Class